Alone
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Completo. Gracias por seguir esta historia y por la paciencia que me tuvieron. Con mi corazón para ustedes.
1. La muerte

Alone.

Cuando tenía 6 o 7 años, todos los días le preguntaba a Shigure, Hatori, Aya y Kureno si me querían, y ellos siempre me respondían que era yo el motivo de su felicidad.

Nada alegraba más que escuchar un cumplido de tal magnitud.

Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre. Es el hechizo, por él estoy condenada a no ser amada jamás.

Me di cuenta de ello, por que Hatori y Aya comenzaron a distanciarse poco a poco, y Shigure cada día parecía estar harto de estar a mi lado.

Jamás amada… las palabras de mi mamá se tornaron reales cuando, un día, que odiaré el resto de mi existencia, que al recordar me trae alegría y dolor, Shigure estaba de muy mal humor, y yo, como de costumbre, me acerqué a él.

-Shigure¿¿verdad que me quieres?

Él me miró sin ocultar su rencor, y con marcado desprecio me gritó.

-¿Quererte a ti? No seas estúpida. Nadie puede querer a una persona que solo está viva para morir.

En ese momento, sentí como si me hubieran arrebatado el aire. Una fuerte opresión tuvo lugar en mi pecho y sentí como el lazo que me mantenía unida a Shigure, ese fino lazo que debía mantenerse, se rompió.

-No empieces a llorar, solo pierdes tu maldito tiempo.

-Está bien… -sentí ganas de soltarme a llorar, de suplicarle, de preguntarle por qué me odiaba… pero parte de mi, no entiendo por qué o de donde, de cierta manera, le odiaba aún más de lo que creí capaz de sentir- ya… ya no te molestaré, adiós Shigure.

Me alejé lo más lentamente posible. No quería que me viera llorar, no quería que nadie me viera sufrir, no quería sufrir, no más.

La opresión en mi pecho aumentó considerablemente, creí que me rompería si no lloraba de inmediato.

Y apareciste tú.

-¿Akito? –sueltas tu maletín y te acercaste corriendo hasta donde estaba- ¿Qué te sucede¿¿Te sientes mal?

-No pasa nada, solo… solo quiero estar sola un momento.

Me pones la mano en la cabeza y me miras con ternura, como si fuera una criaturita a la que han pateado y abandonado en la calle, y bajo la mirada lentamente, encaminándome hacia el único lugar en el que, según los demás, uno estaba completamente solo.

El cuarto oscuro.

Cierro la puerta, asegurándome de que nadie me haya seguido, y doy rienda suelta a mi dolor.

Comienzo a llorar, a gritar, a golpear el suelo y las paredes, a rasguñarme los brazos y maldecir mi propia existencia. No tenía que preocuparme, ya que nadie más podía escucharme, era sencillamente imposible, pero ¡cómo deseaba que alguien me escuchara, me consolara!

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, ni supe si alguien se percató de mi ausencia, o si en algún momento se les ocurrió que me sentía mal por estar sola, por no ser amada, por ser quien era.

Cuando salí del cuarto oscuro, ya era de noche.

Avancé lentamente por los pasillos de la residencia Sohma, y con gran amargura descubrí que ni Yuki se percató de mi ausencia.

La opresión en mi pecho volvió cuando volví a encontrar a Shigure. Este se veía más tranquilo y quizá hasta arrepentido de lo que pasó horas atrás, pero no me importó en ese momento. Lo esquivé de la manera más natural posible y seguí mi camino hasta mi habitación.

-¡Akito!

La voz de Kureno hizo que me detuviera en la puerta. ¿Acaso él sí estaba preocupado por mí?

-¿Qué sucede Kureno?

Sobra decir que él se dio cuenta de mi estado, por lo que, sin ninguna explicación, me dio un efusivo abrazo, y no logré evitar llorar.

-Yo no importo¿¿Te pasó algo malo¿¿Por qué lloras Akito?

-Por que me odian. ¡Me odian! –seguí llorando como si eso fuera lo único que remediaría la situación, pero estaba equivocada. Llorar solo me libraba un poco la presión que nacía en mi pecho, y era un síntoma de debilidad.

-¿Quién te odia? Dímelo e iré a golpearle tanto hasta que escriba con las pestañas.

Me reí un poco por la ocurrencia que dijo, pero no hice más. Cuando me sentí un poco mejor, entré a mi habitación y abracé con fuerza mi almohada.

-Quiero que me digas la verdad Kureno –tenía miedo en ese momento, pero había algo que debía saber de una vez. No iba a soportar tanto dolor, y necesitaba alguien en quien poder confiar- ¿me amas?

La pregunta, indudablemente, te sorprendió. Con naturalidad, y al igual que los otros, respondiste lo mismo, que era yo el motivo de tu felicidad.

Pero, esas palabras ya no tenían un significado para mí. Eran tan huecas como el afecto que tenían para mí Hatori, Aya y Shigure, y yo ya no quería creer sus mentiras.

-Dime la verdad, por favor. No importa que me muera –te sentaste enfrente de mi, dispuesto a seguir al pie de la letra mis peticiones- por favor, dime¿¿realmente me amas a mí, o tu también me odias?

-Te amo –respondiste tras una larga pausa- no te preocupes por los demás. Ellos te quieren, pero yo te amo, y será así por siempre- terminaste tu frase besando mi mano.

-Entonces… no me dejes sola, por favor –lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas- no quiero estar sola, por que nadie está conmigo ni se preocupan por mi. Ni me quieren. No temo morir, pero no quiero estar sola, por favor…

Correspondiste mi abrazo, y esta vez besaste mi frente.

-Te lo juro.

Han pasado cerca de 2 años desde aquel día. En todo ese tiempo permaneciste a mi lado, pero también Shigure…

No entiendo el por qué. Shigure me había dicho que me odiaba, que no me quería, sin embargo, él quizá no fue el primero en decirlo de corazón, pero un año después, me dijo ese mismo día que me amaba. Él siempre hallaba la manera de hacerme sonreír, mientras que Kureno solo permanecía a mi lado, y poco a poco fui notando que empezaba a fastidiarse de mi.

Y hablando de Kureno, nunca supe por qué fue liberado del hechizo. Esto ocurrió poco tiempo después. Fue a despedirse.

-No tengo ya ninguna relación con la familia, adiós Akito.

Sentí que, si no lo detenía ahora, no lo volvería a tener a mi lado.

-¡POR FAVOR! Kureno¡¡No te vayas, no me dejes sola! –corrí a abrazarlo, no podía creerlo.

Quien me dijo que me amaba más que a nadie y que jamás me dejaría sola, fue el primero que me estaba abandonando.

-Pero, Akito…

-¡Tu me juraste que no me dejarías! Sin ti no sabría que hacer, por favor Kureno –escondí mi cara en sus ropas- por favor…

Él trató de soltarse, y su silencio parecía ser la respuesta a lo que pedía, pero no era así.

-Tienes a Shigure –dijo como si eso resolviera toda la situación- él no te dejará sola, y también te quiere mucho.

-¡No es cierto! –Comencé a gritar, y un mareo, síntoma de fiebre, comenzó a dominarme- ¡él no me quiere¡¡eso lo dijo para disculparse únicamente¡¡no me quiere¡¡no me quiere…!

Caí inconsciente en sus brazos, murmurando esas últimas palabras y ahogándome en las lágrimas que cayeran y que, por esos malditos años, guardé sin dárselas a nadie, no por orgullo u obstinación, sino por que me resulta muy difícil llorar.

Pronto cumpliré 25 años, y mi vida está al filo de la muerte…

Han pasado más de 13 años desde aquel día que sintiera quebrarse mi corazón, y aún siento el amargo sabor de mis lágrimas, que secaron mi alma y me hicieron totalmente cruel y desconsiderada.

Y todos ellos, uno a uno, se van. Y conforme sale librado del hechizo un Sohma, mi dolor y enfermedad aumentan al punto de desmayarme y no despertar sino hasta días después bañada en fiebre.

Lo peor pasó cerca de año nuevo, Kureno me dio el golpe final que simbolizaría romper totalmente con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver conmigo.

Llevó a una tipa hasta mi habitación, y dando un atropellado discurso, no se necesita ser un genio para comprender el motivo de la visita.

-Solo he venido a decirte que, con o sin tu permiso, me casaré con Arisa.

Si en ese momento no hubiera estado de espaldas, me hubieran visto en mi más profundo rictus de dolor y odio, y esa maldita sensación que en más de 13 años no sintiera, volvió a mi en ese segundo, destrozando lo poquito que quedaba de mi corazón.

-¿Akito¿¿Te sientes bien?

-¿Qué le pasa?

Tan pronto sentí sus manos en mis hombros, acerté tragarme mis lágrimas (vaya que he aprendido a hacerlo) y enfrentarle.

-Nada. Solo… deseo que la hagas muy feliz.

Solté su mano, en espera de una reacción. La chica, que por alguna extraña razón sentí que tenía relación con la tonta, comenzó a saltar por mi habitación con euforia, pero Kureno aún no soltaba mis hombros…

-Tienes mi permiso, y eres libre de hacer lo que gustes –le di una cálida sonrisa, pero no supe por cuanto tiempo más soportaría verlo tan feliz.

Tan pronto salió con ella, traté de llorar, lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas, me mordía y le rasguñaba, pero las lágrimas no salían de mi rostro.

Y en año nuevo, como supuse, no había nadie.

Todo fue preparado, de acuerdo a la tradición, para que, reunidos los 12 horóscopos, se llevara a cabo esa importante fiesta, el banquete…

Una lluvia que anunciaba una posible tormenta comenzó a arreciar. Vistiendo mi kimono de lujo, salí hasta medio patio, y dirigí mi mirada al cielo.

Levanté los brazos, y a un ritmo invisible pero presente, comencé a bailar la danza de la rata, luego la del buey, la del tigre… hasta terminar con la del jabalí, totalmente empapada en lluvia y llorando.

La temperatura comenzó a disminuir con gran velocidad, mientras el agua caía en fuertes torrenciales, quemando por el frío a mi delicada piel, tan delicada como mi idea del amor, capaz de ser destrozado con un suspiro.

Cuando levanté mi mirada, Shigure me observaba boquiabierto. Jamás, en todas las generaciones de Sohma, el Dios había tenido la necesidad de bailar, y menos tantos bailes y en esas condiciones, pero no me importó. Y a él no debió importarle.

Me dijo que me odiaba, me dijo que me amaba, me enseñó a amar con tal intensidad, que cuando sentía tristeza o rencor estos eran tan o más que intensos, y me traicionó acostándose con esa mujer, se "reconcilió" conmigo, pero al igual que los otros, me dejó.

¿Qué es lo que quería al venir aquí¿¿Burlarse acaso de mi condición¿¿Notificar a los demás si seguía con vida?

Comencé a bailar algo diferente. No era nada que hubiera hecho ningún otro zodiaco.

Con la lluvia helando mi cuerpo, y la mirada de él totalmente fija en mí, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía al fin el equilibrio y las fuerzas, y caí en una profunda oscuridad.

-¡AKITO! –fue lo último que le escuché decir.

Cuando desperté, me hallaba en mi habitación. Unas comprensas frías (evidentemente en uso) cayeron de mi frente, y al volverme, caminar por toda la casa y sus alrededores, comprendí que de nueva cuenta me hallaba sola.

Jamás en mi vida deseé tanto la muerte, y nunca antes esta toco las puertas de mi alma con tal velocidad.

Me sumergí en el dolor, en la oscuridad de mi alma, no quería, ya no quería que nadie se preocupara o acordara de mí. Ya nada me importaba, excepto morir.

Por que desde ese día, a los 7 años, morí al amor y a la vida, a pesar de haber estado viva…  
Continuará. 


	2. en sus brazos

**Alone**.

Parte dos.

_La última vez que pasé con ella fue un par de semanas antes de año nuevo, como un regalo, antes de que, con la firme intención predestinada, descubriera su situación._

_Y lo logré._

_Ella estaba sola, ese era el objetivo principal. Que se diera cuenta de la realidad, que dejara de aferrarse a lo que estaba terminado ya, que se arrepintiera de todo lo que ha hecho._

_Pero…_

_Por alguna razón, yo tampoco me sentía muy tranquilo que digamos._

_Sabía que algo estaba marchando mal, razón por la que en año nuevo fui a la casa, y la descubrí bailando._

_En mi vida había visto acontecimiento parecido. Ejecutaba con una precisión increíble las danzas, y al verme, comenzó una totalmente diferente, un baile que nunca había visto._

_Bajo la lluvia, expuesta a sufrir de pulmonía o algo así, a menos de 2 centígrados de temperatura y bailando sin parar, era obvio que iba a desmayarse._

_Con suma discreción, logré meterla a su cuarto, cambiar sus ropas y abrigarla de manera que no se enfermara, y me quedé contemplándola unos momentos, mismos que se volvieron horas._

_Y descubrí **algo** que no podría pasar desapercibido, por lo que llamé de inmediato a Hatori, y me fui de ahí, ya que si me quedaba, le estaría dando el triunfo a ella._

--Esta parte ocurre fuera del POV de Shigure—

Hatori arribó a la casa principal de Sohma, y para su sorpresa, no había casi nadie alrededor, como si, con el hechizo librado, cada quien hubiera buscado su propia salida.

Caminó por los casi desiertos pasillos, provocando sorpresa en la poca servidumbre que quedara, más por dinero, por costumbre.

-¿En donde está Akito?

-En "ese" cuarto.

Suspirando de forma pesada, Hatori se dirigió en silencio al cuarto oscuro, que no solo servía para "encerrar" a determinados Sohma, sino que en los últimos años servía de **refugio** a Akito.

-Hola.

Ella se levantó de golpe, no esperaba la visita de nadie, desde que decidió cerrar su corazón a todo y todos, lo único que esperaba era la muerte.

Pero también, desde el fondo de su alma, deseaba una oportunidad, por tarde que fuera.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hatori?

El médico se acercó hasta ella para evitar que cayera, y descubrió que, no solo la consumía una fiebre tal vez mayor que las que anteriormente atendiera, sino que estaba muy delgada, demasiado considerando su constitución, al punto de pensar que de solo tocarla la rompería. Su cabello estaba un poco largo y su cara se veía un poco más redonda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Dije a todos que quería estar sola.

El vacío que mostraba Akito en sus ojos caló directamente la conciencia del médico, recordándole, por unos instantes, que ese mismo vacío lo vio en los ojos de Kanna al creerse culpable de una jugarreta más del destino.

-Vine a ver cómo estabas. ¿O prefieres que me vaya?

-No tengo nada para ofrecerte, solo un poco de té.

-No tienes que darme nada. Vine a ver cómo sigues.

Hatori abrió su estuche y comenzó a auscultar a Akito, quien respondiera de forma casi mecánica a cada pregunta.

-¿Cómo te has sentido en los últimos días?

-Con mucho asco, casi no puedo retener lo poco que como, y estas malditas fiebres me están volviendo loca, ayer le hablaba a una planta creyendo que eras tú.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

Ella guardó silencio unos instantes, después, casi como si no quisiera decirlo, tomó la mano de Hatori y la dirigió a su vientre.

-Hay algo aquí, lo he sentido.

-¿Hace cuanto que te sientes así?

-Dos o tres meses, ya no estoy segura. Fue antes de año nuevo.

Hatori sacó una jeringa y tomó una muestra de sangre de Akito. Después la guardó en su maletín y dejó unos medicamentos con un par de indicaciones.

-Por el momento, hasta no saber qué tienes, solo puedes tomar eso para reducir la fiebre. Mañana temprano volveré a verte.

Se dispuso a salir, pero instintivamente, volteó y descubrió a Akito llorando.

-Tienes miedo de morir sin verle de nuevo¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es eso –comenzó a llorar con mayor fuerza- es… es solo que…

Hatori se acercó hasta quedar frente a ella y limpió sus lágrimas.

-No me da miedo morir, y me da igual si él vuelve o no –escondió su rostro en sus manos- pero… no quiero morir sin… sin decirles cuanto los quiero, cuanto los he amado realmente y… y cuanto lamento… haberles hecho tanto mal… aunque no me perdonen nunca… yo –se volvió a tocar- yo no quiero que **él o ella** sufra por mi culpa, tampoco quiero… tampoco quiero que muera…

No pudo decir más. Hatori la abrazó con una verdadera ternura, ya que la Akito que tenía frente a él no era una persona mala que se halla arrepentido por la soledad, sino una persona que por la misma soledad y falta de un amor firme actuara según las circunstancias que más la marcaron.

Ella siempre estuvo sola, y él no se dio cuenta de ello hasta ese momento.

-Ya no llores, por favor Akito. Te prometo que no pasará nada malo.

--Comienza de nuevo el POV de Shigure—

_Hatori llegó hace poco._

_Como los chicos aún estaban en la escuela, se me hizo más fácil platicar con él, y creo que a él también le facilitó las cosas._

_Pero no esperaba que fuera directo al grano_.

-Shigure¿no crees que ya fue demasiado?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Akito.

-No empieces con eso, por favor –_encendí el cigarro, pero ni yo pude disimular mi propio nerviosismo_- te dije que era necesario, y no pienso dar marcha atrás.

-Pero… Comprendo perfectamente a lo que te refieres, sin embargo, en el estado en el que se encuentra, esto no debe seguir así…

-Hatori, no quiero saber ya nada de Akito¡debe pagar y punto!

-¡Está embarazada¡Y si sigue así pueden morir¡Ambos¡¿Eso no te importa!

-¡Claro que me importa¿O acaso crees que soy estúpido? He tomado una decisión, y no me detendré hasta lograr mi objetivo.

_Hatori no terminó su cigarro, se levantó y, sin decir más, disponía a irse_.

-Pensé que te quedarías hasta la hora de cenar –_traté de detenerlo_.

-Me encantaría, pero volveré donde Akito.

-¿Qué! –_realmente me sorprendí con eso_- Creí que todos decidimos apartarnos de su lado, que ya no seríamos suyos.

-Tienes razón, como persona, no podría soportar ni un segundo más a su lado, pero como médico, ella es mi paciente, y el deber de un doctor es curar, no juzgar.

-¡Oh! Supongo que deseas que de todos Akito tenga la mejor imagen de ti.

-Nada que ver Shigure –_tomó su saco y abrió la puerta_- pero esto es estúpido, y **mis** pacientes son prioridad.

_Sin lugar a dudas, Hatori tiene un cariño a Akito._

_En toda la tarde, no pude escribir ni una letra. Mitchan lloraba de la desesperación, y no tuve de otra que pedirle al editor un "permiso" de una semana para evitar que se suicidara_.

-¿Sucede algo malo Shigure? –_preguntó con auténtica preocupación Tohru_.

-Nada en especial, solo estoy pensando.

_Los chicos se miraron entre sí, al parecer concientes de la situación_.

-Si se trata de Akito, la idea fue tuya, pero todos hemos tomado una decisión –_puntualizó Yuki_- y Hatori tiene razón, es estúpido todo esto.

-Un momento –_interrumpí con absoluto derecho¿cómo se enteraron de lo que pasaba si ellos estaban en la escuela y volvieron de inmediato a la casa?_ -¿Quién les dijo?

_Los tres guardaron silencio, pero Tohru tomó la palabra_.

-Yo les dije que estaba preocupada por Akito, y… no fuimos a la escuela por verla, y nos hallamos a Hatori, quien nos contó todo.

_De nueva cuenta, un incómodo silencio se formó_.

-¿Realmente odias tanto a Akito como para hacerle sufrir de esta manera?

-Sabemos que ha hecho de las suyas y que en ocasiones suele ser muy posesiva, pero últimamente ha cambiado, y lo has visto.

-Además, está muy enferma¿Crees que vale la pena que la hagas sufrir de esta manera?

-Bueno, esto parece conspiración en mi contra. Tiempo atrás le dije a Hatori que Akito sufriría las consecuencias de sus propios actos, y esta es justamente la cuenta acumulada de ello.

-Pues en lo personal, has llegado demasiado lejos –_dijo casi gritando Yuki_.

-Yo creía que eras un depravado, pero me doy cuenta que estás totalmente enfermo.

-Shigure¿Por qué no vas a verla? Ella te extraña demasiado.

-¡Ya basta! –_Les dije dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa con ambas manos_- No quiero oír ni una palabra más.

_Me encerré en mi desbaratado cuarto y, quitando algunas cosas de mi sillón, traté de dormir para olvidarme del asunto, pero ni eso podía_.

-Increíble, ahora ni dormir puedo.

_Traté entonces de pensar en ella, y esa última imagen que tuviera de ella, desmayada, triste, totalmente sola, abarcó por completo mi mente_.

-Basta…

_Y al tratar de recordar su sonrisa, o cualquier otra de sus expresiones, me fue imposible._

_Cada recuerdo que en mi mente llegara de ella, eran recuerdos llenos de dolor._

_Y todos tenían relación conmigo_.

**FLASHBACK**

"_-Shigure¿verdad que me quieres?_

_La miré sin cambiar mi expresión en ese momento. Todas mis frustraciones, problemas y presiones, tanto de la escuela como de la familia, me tenían agobiado, y no estaba de humor para pensar en ella._

_-¿Quererte a ti? No seas estúpida. Nadie puede querer a una persona que solo está viva para morir._

_Descargué mi ira en contra de ella, como hiciera su madre, como hiciera cada persona ligada al hechizo tras haberla visto, como si ella fuera responsable de todos y cada uno de nuestros propios problemas"_

**FLASHBACK END**

_Desperté sorpresivamente, y lo primero que hice fue buscar un reloj. 3 con 15 de la mañana¿A qué hora dormí?_

_Pero no fue un sueño, eso pasó hace casi 18 años, y es cierto. Ella nunca ha tenido la culpa, sino nosotros, por que no la vimos como la persona que, en contra de su voluntad pero con gusto sostendría el hechizo de la familia para seguir viviendo, sino que la vimos como la responsable de todas nuestras desdichas, de nuestros problemas, del hechizo._

_Dieciocho años._

_¿Desde hace tanto tiempo la estoy lastimando?_

_Traté de dormir de nueva cuenta. Si seguía pensando en ello, enloquecería._

_Pero tenían razón. Debía volver a verla. Ella ya no era la misma puesto que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de mostrarse como realmente era. De haberla tenido, no dudo que hubiera llegado a ser tan querida como su padre, pero creo que en parte él tuvo algo de culpa, ya que tampoco le permitió **ser**._

_A la primera oportunidad posible, me dirigí casi a escondidas a la casa principal. Desde que el hechizo terminó para nosotros, el lugar comenzaba a verse desolado, casi abandonado._

_Me escondí instintivamente al ver salir a Hatori del cuarto de Akito, y con él, a Aya._

_Tal parece que todos están poniendo su parte para salvarla_.

-¿Crees que sobreviva?

-Claro que vivirá, Ayame, aunque no parezca, ella en realidad es muy fuerte.

-Cierto.

_Una vez que se alejaron, aproveché para acercarme un poco antes de entrar. No debía arruinarlo todo como de costumbre, por lo que tomé mi tiempo observando por la rendija de la puerta, ya que no la cerraron bien._

_Se veía tan diferente, más que desde la última vez que la vi. Aún estaba algo delgada, pero no lucía pálida y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no había visto jamás en ella._

_Al percatarse de que la estaba espiando, suspiró de forma pesada y entré a la habitación_.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shigure?

-Vine a verte, creo que ya todos lo hicieron y se vería mal si yo no venía.

-No tenías por qué venir, vete ya.

-¡Pero acabo de llegar! No me corras¿si?

_Se formó un pesado silencio entre los dos. Y no era de extrañarse; habiéndola lastimado tanto, no la creería capaz de dejarme hablar, pero lo hizo_.

-¿Gustas un poco de té?

-Me encantaría.

-Dile a Hatori –_indicó Akito a la sirvienta una vez traído el té_- que aún me siento mareada, que si no hay algo contra eso que no me haga daño para tomarlo.

-En seguida le avisaré.

-Creí que Hatori se había marchado.

_Akito tomó algo de té, pero por lo visto no le sentó nada bien. Rápidamente busqué una servilleta, pero ella ya había solucionado su problema_.

-No soy una inútil, Shigure, aunque sea un poco, puedo cuidarme.

-Un poco.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

_Guardé silencio. Si era necesario saber algo, debía preguntárselo sin causarle más daño del que ya le había hecho_.

-¿Es…?

-¿Es qué?

-¿Estás esperando un bebé?

-Hatori dijo que sí. Yo lo sospechaba, pero como algunos síntomas ya los tenía, no tenía nada seguro.

_¿Por qué soy tan tonto? Si yo mismo me di cuenta que había algo nuevo, no era necesario preguntarle. Pero es preferible a seguir en silencio_.

-¿Y cómo vas a hacerle¿Qué pasará si pregunta por su papá?

_Ella pensó su respuesta. Evidentemente no iba a ser fácil solucionar las cosas, tal vez jamás se solucionarán, pero es necesario hacer un intento. Sin lastimarla a ella ni mucho menos a **nuestro** bebé_.

-No creo vivir para enfrentar eso, y me preocupa que llegue a darse esa situación. Si yo muero, se quedará solo o sola…

-No es cierto.

-¿Qué dices?

-No vas a morir. Y definitivamente **nuestro** bebé jamás estará solo. Ambos cuidaremos de él.

-¿Ambos…? –_Akito comenzó a llorar_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, si tu me juraste que jamás volverías a mi lado, que no me amabas realmente, que… que me odiabas?

_La abracé procurando no lastimarla más; ella, por su parte, comenzó a soltar golpes que poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerza, mientras lloraba con intensidad. Más miserable no pude sentirme_.

-¡Te **odio**! –Gritaba entre lágrimas- **_¡Te odio¡Te odio¡Te odio¡Ojalá que te mueras!_**

-Lo sé. Por eso te pido una última oportunidad. Yo tampoco quiero que sigas sufriendo.

_La solté un momento para contemplarla. Tenía ya mucho tiempo sin ver su rostro de cerca, y aunque no era ni el momento ni la situación, deseaba que descubriera que, de corazón, me hallaba arrepentido_.

-¿Cómo sé que no estás mintiendo de nuevo?

-Primero, deja ir al hechizo, o quizá no podré pagar la deuda que tengo contigo.

-No creo que tengas crédito ni mucho menos ahorros¿cómo o con que planeas pagar?

-Hmm… ¿Casándome contigo?

_Por la forma en que abriste los ojos, esperaste todo menos esto. Y comenzaste a reír de nuevo_.

-¿TÚ... CONMIGO? XDDDDDD

-Tomaré eso como un sí, futura señora de Shigure Sohma.

-Entonces hay que preparar todo antes de que Shigure se arrepienta –_dijo Hatori a los demás¡nos estaban espiando!_- pero descuiden –_sacó una jeringa_- incluso si solo llega a pensarlo, tengo suficiente morfina para que no reaccione en un mes.

-¡Pe…pero no se trata de matarlo!

-No te preocupes, Tohru, el hentai no se escapará por que somos capaces de llevarlo a patadas ante la más mínima resistencia¿Verdad Yuki?

-Si, lo que digas gato botarate. ¿Para cuando la boda¿La planean para el invierno o el otoño?

-¡Un momento! –_Gritó Akito_- No quiero que mi bebé nazca y no estar casada. Tampoco quiero que nadie me vea totalmente inflada a la hora de la boda. Nos casamos esta misma semana y punto.

-Pero es muy pronto. Ni siquiera tengo contemplado un padrino, además, no tienes vestido, invitados, bufe…

_Hatori, mi primo favorito, mi mejor amigo, me clavó amistosamente la jeringa con amenazas de vaciar su contenido. Que tierno de su parte_.

-Quiero casarme por iglesia y civil, sin excepción. Y quiero que el pastel no esté dulce.

-Descuida. Nos encargaremos de preparar al novio.

-¡Y yo te haré un vestido tan hermoso que las divas europeas te envidiarán¡Debo ir a preparar todo, decoraciones, vestido y regalo¡Súper Ayame al rescate!

_Solo le faltaba la capa y el escudo con la S y la A para ser tal y como dijo, puesto que corrió como el rayo directo a preparar todo._

_No hace falta decir que durante toda la semana estuvieron más ocupados en la boda que en sus propios asuntos, mientras que a mí no me dejaron ver a Akito en toda la semana. Órdenes de Hatori_.

-¿Qué les pasa? Primero quieren que vaya a ver a Akito, y ahora que quiero verla no me dejan. ¡Qué crueles son conmigo!

-No somos crueles, pero dicen que es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda.

-Y falta que te desmayes en plena boda. Akito te ahorcaría ahí mismo.

-No pasa nada. Miren, estoy tan tranquilo como siempre¿o no se nota?

_Eso dije, pero el día señalado me ganó el pánico_.

-¿Y si me da un infarto a media ceremonia?

-Por vigésima vez –_saca la jeringa_- ¿Algo más que tengas que decir?

-Akito se va a molestar más contigo si no te apresuras –_Aya y su sabiduría_-. Te casas en media hora y aún estás en pijama.

-¿Seguros que esta es la fecha?

_Hatori, mi alma perdida, en quien más confío, me volvió a clavar con esa gentileza la jeringa, nuevamente amenazando con vaciar su contenido_.

-Con eso demuestras cuanto me quieres.

-Y no te imaginas cuanto. Pero en este momento el importante no eres tú.

_La hora de la verdad se acerca. Estábamos a punto de dirigirnos al lugar de la ceremonia, cuando sonó el teléfono_.

-Yo contesto –_dijo Hatori_- ustedes suban al auto.

_No supe cuanto tiempo estuvo hablando Hatori, pero cuando llegó donde nosotros, se deshizo de la corbata y dirigió el auto rumbo a la casa principal_.

-¿Hatori? –_el semblante de Hatori era casi lúgubre, y no se necesita ser un genio para saber que algo andaba mal_- ¿Qué pasó?

-Akito.

_Fue como hielo en la parte más sensible del cuerpo, Hatori aceleró y hasta se dio el lujo de volarse altos, casi provocando accidentes en todo el camino._

_Algunas sirvientas esperaban fuera de la casa la llegada de Hatori_.

-¡Dese prisa doctor¡Su bebé…!

_Las sirvientas no pudieron terminar su frase. Los dos (por que Aya aún no bajaba del auto) corrimos a gran velocidad por los pasillos hasta el cuarto de ella, donde la noticia no se dio a esperar_.

-¡Arght!

_La escena era terrible. Una enorme mancha de sangre en su vestido, la palidez de su piel y una gélida sensación en el cuarto_.

-¡Akito!

_Su pulso era irregular, su cuerpo se enfriaba con facilidad y su mirada comenzaba a perderse_.

-¡Akito! –_La tomé de la forma más delicada posible en brazos_- Resiste Akito, te pondrás mejor. Te lo prometo.

_Comencé a llorar de la desesperación al sentir la sangre aún corriendo, no solo de sus piernas, sino de su boca. Se estaba ahogando y no paraba de toser sangre. Hatori intentó aplicarle una solución, pero ella rechazó el tratamiento_.

-Akito ¿por qué?

_Conciente de la situación, Hatori mandó que el resto de los familiares y sirvientes salieran del cuarto, dejándome a solas con ella, por última vez_.

-¿Por qué, Akito?

-Shi… Shigure… ¿Verdad que… me quieres?

-No solo te quiero Akito. Te amo. Por favor, no me dejes.

-Yo… también te… quiero. Ya no… ya no te… molesta…re.

_Y acariciando mi rostro con algo de torpeza, me dedicó su más dulce sonrisa, antes de entregarse al sueño de la muerte_.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO¡Akito, resiste por favor! Hatori, haz algo¡No te quedes ahí parado!

-Ya no hay nada que hacer, incluso ella estaba conciente de eso.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que le quedaba muy poco tiempo? –_Me sentía totalmente frustrado_- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste Hatori?

-Por que ella me lo pidió –_Hatori se acercó hasta ella y movió un mechón de cabellos_-. Sabía, desde que volví a verla, que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, y tenía la esperanza de saber si realmente la amabas.

_Acarició con dulzura el rostro de Akito al tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de sus labios. Hatori no amaba a Akito, pero tampoco era indiferente a su dolor. Como médico, solo él sabía hasta que nivel Akito podría soportar vivir_.

-¿Y si no hubiera concebido al bebé? –_Pregunté con las pocas esperanzas que me quedaban_- ¿Se hubiera salvado?

-No lo creo. Tal parece… que la idea de tener un hijo, le dio fuerzas para soportar un poco más el hechizo.

-Creí que había dejado ir al hechizo, que ya no estaba atada a él… -comencé _a sentir como el piso comenzaba a girar y tuve que apoyarme en el suelo para no caer_- Creí que ya estaba libre…

-¿Si recuerdas "el **sueño**"¿El mismo que tuvimos tú, Aya, Kureno y yo cuando nació Akito?

-¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que está pasando ahora?

-Tal vez nada… pero esa sensación de dolor –_Hatori se llevó una mano al pecho, al tiempo que palidecía_- es la misma.

_No lo pensé. Ya no quería saber nada. ¿Por qué no dijiste que seguías con el hechizo¿Por qué me hiciste soñar con la posibilidad de compartir una verdadera vida contigo?_

-Shigure… Quizá Akito nació para morir junto al hechizo. Como cada líder de familia.

-Pero si ellos mueren, todo termina¿no es así?

-Pero seguimos vivos. Quizá solo se necesitaba una vida para que las demás fueran libres¿o no te parece demasiada coincidencia al analizar las cosas?

-Tal vez tengas razón Hatori…

_Pero esas palabras no me quitarán ese cargo en mi conciencia por matar a Akito. Jamás seré perdonado por destruir a un alma inocente_…

**FIN**


End file.
